


Not Your Usual Halloween

by melovinswonderland



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, melovin - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, F/M, violent parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melovinswonderland/pseuds/melovinswonderland
Summary: Polina has moved to Kyiv and started her studies. She tries to mind her own business, but an interesting casino worker keeps distracting her.Inspired by "Ти" music video and singing Dracula.
Relationships: Mélovin/Polina Avramenko (fictional)
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some reviews! You can leave a comment in here or dm me on instagram @smallhousemelovin . I'll be glad :)

When Polina Avramenko got an acceptance letter from university and started to scream of joy, she had no idea how it would actually change her life.  
In August, Polina said goodbye to her former home in Zhytomyr and moved to Kyiv. She started her studies and managed to get two good friends, Sofia and Marina. To her great relief, Polina found a part-time job at an accessory shop in the centre of Kyiv. Everything seemed to be well and Polina was quite excited about this new step in her life.  
-  
Autumn came and Polina got used to being a student. Sooner than she even noticed, it was already the beginning of October. Sofia had gone for a student exchange in England and was going to stay there until Christmas. Due to that, Polina spent most of her time with Marina.

Polina and Marina were like the opposites of each other. Polina had light brown hair, Marina had black. Polina liked light pastel colors, Marina had a punkish style, often wore a heavy makeup and didn’t mind drawing attention. Polina was satisfied with a few good friends. Marina was very outgoing, was always hanging out with someone and constantly got messages from them. Despite all the differences, Polina and Marina were best friends and very close to each other.

They had been out for an evening and were making their way back home when Marina pointed out a casino by the street.

”Hey, my brother Vitya works there! Let’s go and say hi to him!”

Why not, Polina thought, and together they went in "Casino Lunaire".

It was Monday evening, so there were only five people playing at one table. By another table, sat Viktor, scrolling his phone. Once he noticed who had walked in, he immediately got up.

”Brilliant, Marinka! It’s been so quiet here! Wanna come and have a match?” Viktor asked hopefully.

”Well, we came just to say hello…” Marina started, but Viktor didn’t listen.

”We won’t play long, come on!” Viktor said and Polina and Marina to come and sit with him.

Polina hadn’t expected them to play, and was getting nervous. ”Um… I don’t want to ruin this, but I have never played poker…”

”Doesn’t matter! I will teach you!”

”Fine, but I won’t bet anything yet”, Polina said. She hated doing things she wasn’t good at and was still unsure if this was a good idea.

”Of course, now come on.”

Viktor explained the basic rules and they played a few training rounds. Polina started to understand what was the point, even though she couldn’t make any tactics. And she definitely couldn’t have bet anything. 

From the corner of her eye, Polina noticed that the other group got up and left the casino. After collecting cards and chips, a man who seemed to be another casino worker, came towards their table.  
He pulled a chair for himself, sat down and said: ”You guys seem to have a lot of fun. May I join?”

”Yes, of course”, Viktor said. ”Marina and Polina, this is my coworker Mélovin. He’s the best player here, no doubt. Mélovin, here are my sister Marina and her friend Polina.”

Polina smiled at Mélovin. He looked like a regular, rich casino-guy, but his eyes caught Polina’s attention. The other eye was grey and the other bright white. They were fixed on Polina and Mélovin looked like he saw something unusual and interesting.

”What are you looking at?” Polina asked. She didn’t like when guys stared at her for too long.

”Oh, sorry, you look familiar”, he said. But Polina noticed that Mélovin didn’t look right at her eyes.

Her suspicions about Mélovin faded when they started playing again. He taught Polina and Marina some skills and tactics and was clearly enjoying it. He and Viktor won most of the times, which wasn’t a surprise. Anyway, Polina had fun and when Mélovin didn’t stare at her anymore, and Polina started to relax.

From poker, they switched to blackjack and a game called Shanghai. Mélovin was excellent at it. He won most the rounds and used the most creative tactics. It made even Viktor frustrated. But at some point, Polina caught the idea. Polina had won. Even Mélovin couldn’t deny it. Polina smirked triumphantly at Mélovin.

”How is it like being beaten up by a beginner?”, she teased.  
Mélovin eyed her. ”Beginner’s luck”, he said with a grin.

And he won the next four rounds.

Polina had started to relax and actually enjoy the game. It didn’t matter that Mélovin was so good, it was still fun to try beat him. At some point, the three others began to ally against Mélovin.

”Hey, that’s not fair!”, Mélovin complained but still won five rounds in a row.  
-  
After a while, they switched back to blackjack. Mélovin wasn’t as superior in it. Marina and Viktor had played it a lot, and especially Marina was almost equal to Mélovin. They became both very competitive and would curse the other if they won.

They would’ve probably stayed there all night if Marina hadn’t got so many messages from her countless friends. 

”Ugh… Almost eight hundred messages… what is the problem with them? We’ve been here just for-” she checked the time. ”What? It’s already ten past midnight!”

”WHAT?!”, Polina couldn’t believe it. ”I have a 8 am lecture tomorrow and I have to… fuck…” she cursed, remembering all the stuff she still had to read before it.

Polina wanted to stay at her soft and warm chair and to play card games with Mélovin and Viktor and Marina all the night, but reluctantly got up.

”Thanks for the evening”, Polina said to Viktor and Mélovin when she and Marina took their clothes and started to leave.

"If you ever get bored, I'm here to beat you again", Mélovin said and winked.

"Wait for it", Polina stated, grinned and went after Marina.


	2. 2

Polina wasn’t stupid. She was a strong, independent woman who didn’t need any men in her life. And definitely didn’t fall in love at the first sight. Nope.

Or that’s what she told herself. 

She had firmly decided to not to go near to Casino Lunaire ever again. She hadn't promised anything. These stupid feelings had to go away as soon as possible.

She didn’t want to admit it, not even to herself, but she still couldn’t help wishing to meet Mélovin again. And was mad at herself for it.

-

Next day, when Polina was at the campus with Marina, she asked her: ”You can play the piano, right?”

”Yes, I’ve played it when I was younger. What about it?”

”My friend Niki is in an acting group at the theater, and they’re going to have a play on Friday next week, but only need a pianist. I promised him I would ask my friends. He says you’ll only be playing the background music and the songs won’t be hard.”

Polina thought for a while. ”I don’t have anything then, but I haven’t played the piano for about five years, so I want to see the songs first. Send me his number, I’ll consider it”, she promised.

Niki sent Polina the chords immediately and literally begged her to come. ”You’re our only hope”, he wrote.

The songs seemed pretty easy to Polina, so she agreed if she could practise before. Niki and Oksana, the major role players, were almost crying of happiness when Polina came to the theatre.

”Thank you, Polina, I don’t know what we would’ve done without you”, Niki said.

When she began to play, Polina first made a lot mistakes, but after a while her fingers seemed to know the right keys by themselves. Polina let herself get lost into the sounds and remembered again how amazing it really was to play the piano.

Polina had only two weeks left before the show and she went to the theatre and practised each evening. Even though she was quite good, she had many spots to improve and started to feel nervous. It wasn't all bad, though. Polina was glad to notice that the coming performance took her thoughts away from Mélovin.

-

Friday evening came. Polina had managed to stay calm for the day, but when she was waiting at the theatre, the growing anxiety started to take stand. Her hands started to sweat and she couldn’t stay still. When the audience started coming in, Polina felt sick. She wanted to cancel everything and go home, but refused to betray Niki and his team. 

Then Niki came into the waiting room and announced that it was time to get on the stage. 

”Go kill it, Polina!” Oksana said and gave Polina a high five. Polina smiled and forced herself to walk on the stage, behind her piano. She was shaking so furiously she was sure every single person noticed it.

Once she started playing, all the nervousness disappeared. She barely even noticed the audience, just played and put all her heart into the music. It was like magic. Polina wondered if she could ask Niki for more. 

After the play, Polina joined the actors to raise on the stage to receive the applause. She smiled at the cheering audience and bowed. Then, in the second row, she noticed someone who she would never have expected to see at a theatre play.

Mélovin.

Polina looked at him for a second. He looked just as handsome as she remembered. Her heart was screaming of joy. And it skipped a beat when Mélovin’s unusual eyes looking right at her.

Polina didn’t ask Niki about the chances to play again. As soon as she could, she left the theatre and swore to herself that she would never come back. She had just got her feelings for Mélovin fade a little, and there she was, falling for him again. This time it hit even harder. Polina couldn’t help finding the casino worker even more attractive now when she found out he was into theatre. And came to even small plays made by amateur groups.

Polina sighed and kept walking towards the metro station. Stupid Mélovin. Stupid emotions.


	3. 3

When Polina was making her way home, she noticed someone walked behind her. She couldn’t help feeling that the man was following her. Polina wanted to scream at the man or run away, but she refused to act like a coward. So she took a deep breath and didn’t look back until she was by the door of her house. Polina sighed with relief when she noticed that the creep had gone away.

Polina got to her flat and greeted Natasha, her flatmate. She quickly ate a piece of bread and drank some tea. She had meant to go to sleep early, but ended up scrolling her phone for two hours. Polina sighed, frustratedly put her phone on the table and went to bed.

Polina was in a deep sleep and it took a while for her body to realize that everything wasn’t as usual.  
She woke up in a shock and her eyes shot open. 

A high scream escaped Polina even before she realised what was going on. 

A dark figure was leaning over her, face buried in her neck. Polina sat up so quickly that the figure couldn’t react to it. Polina felt a sharp pain on her neck, but it didn’t shock her.

What did was that Mélovin was sitting on her bed. His eyes were shining brighter than ever and a deep red drop drained slowly from his lips towards his chin. 

”Excuse me?” Polina asked, sounding a lot weaker than she would’ve wished to.

Mélovin seemed to get the shock off. Now he looked more lustful. It made Polina even more frightened.

”Shh, just a dream, Polina, calm down, no need to panic…” Mélovin mumbled in a thick voice and leaned again over Polina. 

But Polina’s mind was clear, and she could feel the sting when Mélovin’s canines pierced again through her skin. 

”I am pretty sure that I am not dreaming. Now get off of me and explain this to me”, Polina said and tried to push Mélovin away. It made no difference. Mélovin’s arms were firmly wrapping her to him, and his mouth was still on her neck. Polina shivered as she felt Mélovin’s tongue on her skin, probably enjoying the taste of her blood.

”I said get off!” Polina said again. Mélovin didn’t react until they heard a knock on the door.  
”Polina?” Natasha called out. Polina slapped Mélovin on the cheek to get his attention. When he realised what was going on, he let go of Polina. 

”Hide!” Polina hissed to Mélovin and went to the door. She opened it a little, seeing a worried Natasha.

”Are you alright? I heard you scream.”

”I just had a nightmare, that’s all. Sorry if I woke you up.”

Natasha looked relieved. ”Good, it sounded like someone was trying to rape you.”

”No, nothing like that”, Polina said and tried to smile. ”Thanks for caring, but I’ll try now go back to sleep.”

She closed the door again and turned to Mélovin, who was standing by the window.

”You better give me a very good explanation.” Polina kept her voice quiet not to draw Natasha’s attention but still put a demanding tone in it.

”I will”, Mélovin said as he opened the window, ”Meet me at the casino at seven p.m.”

Before Polina could say anything, Mélovin had disappeared. Instead, there was a large bat waving his wings. The bat had similar eyes than Mélovin. He winked to Polina and then flew out of the window.

”You bastard! Come back!” Polina shouted after him. No answer. Polina checked the time. Three in the morning. She was angry and very confused, but still tired. The anxiety before her performance had taken a lot of energy and the loss of blood on top of that made it easy to fall back asleep.

-

It was finally six in the evening. After waiting nervously all day, Polina finally left the apartment. She walked to the metro station and took a metro to the centre and the casino. The inner battle that had been going on all day, continued.

Half of Polina – the smarter one – was screaming to leave Mélovin and all the vampires alone. Mélovin’s invitation was probably a trick and by the casino would be plenty of vampires who would kidnap her and suck all the blood out of her. Messing with vampires hardly resulted to anything good. 

Polina could still turn around, go back home and pretend nothing had happened. Move back to Zhytomyr to avoid Mélovin. She could almost believe that it was all a dream, just like Mélovin had said. Even the red dots on her neck had almost faded away.

But Polina was too curious to leave Mélovin alone. She wanted to know what was going on in this crazy world where vampires suddenly existed. And on top of all, Polina was mad at Mélovin for treating her like this. Polina was a person, not just one more game! She wasn’t going to let Mélovin get away with it.


	4. 4

Polina got to the casino. It was Saturday night, and now the place was full of people. It took a while before Polina found Mélovin. He was playing with a group of rich men, but sent Polina to wait in another room and promised to come later. 

Polina waited for a while, an abandoned poker table and a dusty piano. After a while she became impatient and suspicious. She went back to the main room to make sure Mélovin was still there. When Mélovin noticed that, he came to Polina and said:

”I will keep my word, trust me. I am not a liar. I just have to play this game first.”

Polina went back to the empty room. To do something, she walked to a piano at the back and started playing.

She was playing ’You and I’ by Lady Gaga. She had played it multiple times on piano lessons and even performed it at school. Polina didn’t know why, but it was very nice song to play.  
Polina was so focused on the music that she didn’t notice Mélovin coming until he joined Polina to sing the last chorus. 

Polina played the last notes and lenghtened them as long as she could. They both grinned widely.

”I didn’t think you’d like Lady Gaga”, Polina said honestly.

”I might be a vampire, I might be seventy years old, but I am not uncultured. I love Lady Gaga”, Mélovin said. He looked both irritated and amused. Any way, the fact made Polina see Mélovin in a new light.  
Though there was one thing that disturbed her. ”You’re seventy years old?” Mélovin looked like a man on his twenties, thirties at the very most. He nodded. ”And still young for a vampire.”  
Vampires clearly didn’t age the same way as humans.

”And talking about vampires, I’d like if you kept your word and told me what is going on here”, Polina said, trying to sound confident. Even though Mélovin hadn’t showed a sign of bad intentions, Polina couldn’t help feeling nervous.

Mélovin looked at Polina, like she was some really strange creature. 

”So you remember what happened last night?” Mélovin asked.

”I woke up and realised that someone was sucking my blood, yes I remember that. What’s so special about it?”

”Actually, there’s a special thing about it… but I start from the basics.”

After making Polina swear that she would never ever tell anyone about this conversation, Mélovin started talking. Polina listened carefully, willing to learn everything about these bloodsuckers. Mélovin was clearly enjoying talking about it.

Polina wasn’t a vampire freak, but she knew about the myths. Turned out that most of these myths were based on reality. Vampires indeed lived by sucking blood from people, avoided daylight and could turn into bats. They were stronger than humans and could live forever unless they got killed. A vampire bite didn’t turn one into a vampire, their bloods had to mix. 

According to Mélovin, there were about half a million vampires in the world, a few thousands in Kyiv. Vampires liked being alone, but they had friends, too. Mélovin, for example, had a couple of close friends in Kyiv and also in Odesa where he was from. One of them was Anton Vozovsky, the owner of the casino and Mélovin’s boss.

Then Polina asked a question that had been bothering her for ever since she figured out vampires existed.

”Okay, one thing. Half a million vampires suck blood from people like… every night? How come haven’t people figured out about them? How are you still a myth?”

”Oh, I almost forgot! Vampires have an ability to affect on people’s mind. We can’t really manipulate them or read the thoughts, but we can make their experience and memories more blurred and easily forgettable. They will think it was a weird dream and then forget about it.

”And I am thankful for that skill. I don’t want to even think what it’d be like if people figured out about vampires”, Mélovin added.

”That’s what you tried! Well, seems like you need to train your skills”, Polina teased, though she started to realise it wasn’t normal to remember a vampire’s bite afterwards.

”Polina, you have no idea how special you are”, Mélovin said. ”I have never in my life experienced anything like this. Neither has Anton, and he is almost two hundred years old.”

Oh, how great. I am a freak now, Polina thought.

”Don’t get me wrong, this just makes you way more interesting”, Mélovin said.

Polina cursed herself, but she couldn’t stop a blush creeping on her face. ”What do you mean by ’interesting’? Am I now going to die from blood loss?” She still managed to ask.

”I am a vampire, yes, but I can control myself! I won’t bite you again”, Mélovin promised.

”Why? Did I taste so bad?” Polina joked. 

Mélovin laughed. ”You have no idea…” he muttered.

”Of what?”

”It’s the total opposite! Oh, let me explain… I can smell people’s blood, and your blood… it smells way better than any other. I felt it on the first time I met you, and when I saw you yesterday at the theatre… I couldn’t miss the chance. I wanted to know if you really taste the way you smell. And believe me when I say you taste divine. I felt like I was high last night.”

Mélovin closed his eyes and probably enjoyed the memory. Polina shivered, but felt impressed at the same time.

”And the reason why I won’t bite you is that, despite the self control, I’m not sure I could stop before it would be too late.”

A silence fell between them, when neither of them knew what to say. 

Both of them jumped, when the door opened and Viktor’s head popped in. 

”Oh, here you are, Mélovin, I’ve been wondering where you went! Come here, I need to talk to you.”

Mélovin got up. When Polina had woken up to reality, she got up as well and followed them out of the room. It was ten p.m., and Polina was about to leave and let Mélovin continue his job, when he called out: ”Polina! Wait!”

Polina turned to face Mélovin.

”Do you trust me?” he asked.

”Not the slightest, bloodsucker”, Polina said with a smirk. ”What are you planning?”

”It’s just that I’d really like to get to know you more. Would you mind if we’d go to my place and watch a movie together?”

Polina felt herself blushing again. Was Mélovin really asking her to watch a movie at his house? Polina was suspicious to let a man just take her somewhere at night, vampire or not. But Polina’s heart screamed of joy at the thought of staying with Mélovin for a little longer.

Polina thought for a while. If Mélovin was going to harm her, he would’ve done it already, he’d had pretty good chances. Polina could either take the risk or turn Mélovin down. She didn’t have to think for long.

”I’ll come with you”, she said. ”But you better be worth my trust.”


	5. 5

While walking to the metro station and then to Mélovin’s home, he and Polina started talking about personal interests. Polina told about her plans to start her own business and work to help and encourage women to make their own careers. Mélovin seemed genuinely interested about it and supportive towards Polina’s dreams. Polina was impressed. Most of men laughed at her or judged her opinions when she told them.

Mélovin lived in the rich part of the town, in between of nice big houses and well-kept gardens. He lead Polina to one of them.

”Do you take care of this garden?” Polina asked. Even though it was October and nothing bloomed anymore, the yard was in order and it was clear that someone grew plants there during the summer.

No, it’s my flatmate’s job”, Mélovin said.

”Flatmate?” Polina stopped. ”You have flatmates? How many vampires will there be to kill me?”

”Stop worrying. There are no other vampires in there. Just Geneva, who’s a fairy. She won’t kill you – unless you go to her room without permission.”

”Fairy?” Polina asked, though she felt like she shouldn’t be surprised anymore.

”Oh, yes, fairies exist too. And elves. But most of people’s myths are really myths, don’t worry.”

Wow, rhat helps a lot, Polina thought.

-

Geneva was in the shower and the television was in her room, so Mélovin showed Polina his ”room”. It was more like half of the house and five of Polina’s flats could easily have fit in it. The walls were covered by book shelves, most books about music, theatre and art. There was a big piano in one corner and a fine-looking table in the other. A staircase lead to another floor where Polina supposed was Mélovin’s bed. The house was partly stereotypical for rich vampire, but also half cosy. However, Polina couldn’t help noticing that the house looked a little abandoned and the items dusty and unused.

After a while a girl came to the room.

She had bright pink hair, heavy makeup, a shirt with a cartoon bear, pastel purple skirt and a lot of bracelets around her wrists.

”Hello, I am Geneva and I suppose you are Polina. I have heard a lot of you.”

Polina felt her face heat up a little but shook Geneva’s hand. She was smiling kindly, but her eyes held a fierce gaze that told to not to mess with her. After being introduced, they agreed to go see the movie.

Geneva’s part of the house was opposite to Mélovin’s. Her TV room had a big sofa and a lot of movies on the shelves. She had also her own mini-gym and in her own room there were a mess of clothes, accessories and makeup. Everything was decorated with pastel colors. Polina found it interesting that two so different persons shared the same house - but she was herself friends with totally different Marina. Who was she to judge?

They started to watch a comedy film. It was new to all of them. They watched in silence until a playwright called Wozny was mentioned.

”Mihail Wozny! Oh, they have a good taste”, Mélovin commented.

”So, you are really into theatre?” Polina asked.

”I’d say yes but it would be a lie. I love theatre. And art.”

And Mélovin started talking about the many plays he had seen and the many good actors he liked. He went on and on. After a while Geneva sighed and left the room, and Polina paused the movie because neither her or Mélovin watched it anymore.

They kept talking about theatre, but also music and other art. They had quite a lot in common in music taste. Mélovin interrupted Polina a few times, but she didn’t mind. She liked to see Mélovin’s enthusiasm and found the sound of his voice calming and enjoyable. At this point Polina’s worries faded away. Someone who loves comedies, theatre and jazz couldn’t be that dangerous, vampire or not.

From talking about art and music, they upgraded to playing. Mélovin's fingers ran on the piano, and he sounded divine. He played faster and slower songs, some with a happy melody, some more deep and sad. Polina was about to break down multiple times, which was rare. Polina kept begging Mélovin to play more after each song. Mélovin mumbled ”Don’t you get bored” or ”It could be your turn now”, but wasn’t really offended. 

As much as Polina wanted to keep listening forever, the exhaustion from the last days started to take over. She fell asleep and her head kept sinking lower and lower towards the piano.

Polina woke up in suock when her forehead hit the keys, causing a sound similar to cat walking on the piano.

Polina's head shot up. ”Sorry, I didn’t mean…”, she stuttered. 

”Maybe it’s time to stop if you are that bored”, Mélovin joked. 

”No, please, I don’t want…” Polina started. She didn’t want to leave. She didn’t want this odd but so wonderful dream to end. 

Mélovin didn’t listen. He pulled Polina up to her feet and promised to drive her to home.

”Don’t worry, I won’t bite you this time”, he said, half joking.

”I wouldn’t mind actually”, Polina said and smirked.

”I can’t do that whether you want or not. But I have another suggestion. I recently bought tickets to see a ballet in Kyiv's national ballet theatre. It’s called ’Poured Love’, and my friend Ivan will be performing there. Would you like to come with me?”

As Mélovin spoke, he moved towards a closet in the hallway. He opened the door and pulled a bouquet of bright red roses out of the closet.

Polina gasped when Mélovin offered them to her.

Nothing Mélovin had told today shocked Polina as much as this. Mélovin, a vampire, was asking her to a ballet and giving her flowers on top of it all? It was unreal.

”Are you… asking me out?” Polina whispered when her voice started working again.

”I might be”, Mélovin said with a wide grin.

Polina just stared, trying to believe his eyes and ears. The look on Mélovin's face became worried. 

”It’s okay if you don’t… I don’t want to rush anything… Sorry about this… I should’ve waited longer before…” Mélovin messed up his words.

”Of course I will come with you!” Polina screamed in joy and wrapped surprised Mélovin in a hug. ”When will we go?”

”Well, the ballet is on next Friday but if you want to meet me earlier, my work ends at eleven on Wednesday.”

-

Polina was busy all the week. She had an exam on Friday and a couple of extra shifts at work. This time she didn’t mind it, though. Always having something to do kept her sane. Otherwise she'd probably have spent all her time thinking about Mélovin.

Because Polina couldn’t deny it anymore. She was in love with this mysterious, charming and talented vampire. 

She tried to act normal, but Marina saw through her. 

”Now you look at me and tell me what is going on!” She said. ”And don’t even try to lie, I see that something special has happened to you!”

Polina knew she had no other choice than to tell about Mélovin. She told about her weekend, leaving out the vampire parts. Marina seemed all happy about it and told about a new girl she had now a crush on. They talked until Polina had to hurry for work.

Polina visited the casino shortly on Wednesday evening just to make sure it wasn’t all a big illusion. But no, there Mélovin was, smiling brightly as always when Polina walked to him. They played a round of blackjack. Polina dared even to bet fifty hryvnias, but ended up losing them.


	6. 6

It was Friday. Polina waited for the evening half eager, half anxious. She had only two finer dresses on her wardrobe, but it still took half an hour to decide which one to put on. With accessories and makeup it was even harder.

Eventually, she had to decide. After a few hours she was wearing a dark blue dress and a swan necklace she had got from her mom. She had put on bronze-shaded eyeshadow and dark lipstick. She brushed her hair carefully and even put on some jasmine-scented perfume.

Mélovin came to pick her up at seven. ”Polina… wow!”, he gasped. Polina smiled at Mélovin’s expression. She felt her confidence rise and sat down in Mélovin’s fine black car.

-

The ballet house was crowded with chattering people. Polina and Mélovin took their seats and waited for a while before the show started. 

It was a story about a man who accidentally drank an irreversible love potion made by a noble witch. That caused a lot of problems and embarrassing situations to the witch. More than once, Polina had to wipe tears of laughter off of her eyes.

”It was way different than I expected”, Polina told to Mélovin when he asked her opinion about the ballet. ”Every ballet I’ve seen have always been very elegant and harmonic with touching or tragedic stories. This was a comedy and I loved it.”

”I’m glad that you enjoyed”, Mélovin said. ”Mind if we go again to my place?”

”No, I am mad at you and don’t want to see you ever again”, Polina joked.

Mélovin rolled his eyes and put his arm on Polina’s shoulder when they walked to the car. Butterflies started flying in her stomach immediately, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. Definitely not.

Mélovin had gone downstairs to get some wine - apparently vampires could drink alcohol beside blood. Polina was waiting for him on a small balcony. She leaned on the railing and breathed in the cold night air. Moon gave light to the still neighborhood. Further away, Polina could see some of the higher buildings of the town. The view was casual, but beautiful.

It became even more beautiful when Mélovin appeared beside Polina. He poured the wine into two glasses and gave other to Polina. They cheered and Polina took a sip. The wine was delicious and she felt calm beside Mélovin, watching the night.

For a while, they talked about the ballet, their lives and what had happened during the last week.

”Oh, I forgot it already. Yesterday your friend came to the casino and gave me a long lecture about not to do any bad to you. Otherwise she’d put me in trouble”, Mélovin said, sounding almost amused. 

Polina apologised for Marina being so straightforward, but Mélovin just laughed.

”You got a really caring friend there, don’t let her go.”

There was a silence for a while, then Polina spoke again.

”So… we are dating, are we? what does it mean to be dating a vampire? Is it perfectly normal except we can’t do anything during the day and can’t go on dinner dates?”

”Basically yes”, Mélovin said. ”And I understand if you don’t want to rush this relationship, I just have a reason…”

”No no, I want to go on dates with you, Mélovin!” Polina interrupted. 

Mélovin smiled, but looked nervous. He took a deep breath.

”Polina, I have to tell you something. I know I should’ve told this earlier, but I thought it would scare you away…”

Mélovin paused and breathed heavily again. Polina was getting worried. Mélovin looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

”There's a reason why I left Odessa. There were a couple of men who found out that I am a vampire. They were highly religious and then decided to kill me. Their problem was that they didn’t know enough about how to kill a vampire. They stabbed a dowel through me but didn’t do it properly. Not until the end. Due to that, every year I wake up from the dead for two months.”

Little by little, Polina realized what Mélovin's words meant. First, her insides froze at the thought that someone had tried to kill Mélovin. Then it hit her. Two months.

It couldn’t be. No. There must have been a misunderstanding.

”What do you mean by two months?” Polina asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

Mélovin didn’t look at Polina's eyes anymore. He sighed heavily.

”I hate you tell you this, but it means that I will die by the end of November.”

”In the end of November?” Polina's voice turned into a yell. ”Why didn’t you tell me about this before?”

”I’m sorry, I was being selfish…”

But Polina didn’t listen. The fury was rising inside her. She got up and grabbed her bag.

”I thought you were better”, Polina said coldly. ”Turns out that I was wrong.”

Polina turned her back and walked out of the balcony. She hurried to the stairs as tears started to burn behind her eyes. She had to get out.

Mélovin followed her, worry in his voice. He said something, probably begged Polina to stay, but Polina ignored him. She took her coat from the closet at the hallway and turned to face Mélovin,  
The desperation in the mans’s eyes broke Polina’s heart, but she remained cold.

”You should have told me. You should’ve told me that you’re just like every guy I’ve dated. They make me fall for them and then leave me all alone. I expected you to be something special. At least you could’ve told me before… before…” 

Polina had meant to say ’before I fell in love with you’, but the words didn’t come out.

”I’m sorry, but I am a human being with emotions, not just another game you can play how you want.” She turned away and opened the door.

”Polina…” Mélovin whispered with a broken voice.

”Thank you for the evening”, Polina said coldly and walked out of the house.


	7. 7

Polina was grateful that the streets were empty. She could barely see anything from the tears as she hurried to the metro station. She hoped she could catch the last metro.

Polina knew she was maybe a bit over-dramatic with Mélovin, but one thing she knew very well. She wasn’t going to sacrifice her heart. If Mélovin wanted to have temporary company, he could have that with someone else.

She also couldn’t stop feeling that this wasn’t the only thing Mélovin was keeping from her. First had made her furious, but now it just made her disappointed.

Polina got to the metro station, but she was so deep in her thoughts that she didn’t notice someone was talking to her. A hand with long, pink nails waved in front of her face.

”Hey, Polina, can you hear me?”

Polina looked up and saw Geneva in front of her. She looked worried at her.

”What happened?” she asked.

”Nothing…”, Polina mumbled and tried to pass by. Geneva didn’t let her. ”Don’t even try”, she said, grabbing Polina’s arm.

”Please… I need to catch my metro…” Polina tried.

”Why don’t you stay by us for the night? Did you have a fight with Mélovin?”

Polina took a deep breath and looked at Geneva. She didn’t know what made her trust in this fairy-vampire, but she spoke up.

”We didn’t actually fight, I just found out that Mélovin will die at the end of November. Do you know about this?”

”Yes, I witness his death every year”, Geneva said. ”Polina, please sit down, we will talk about this.” Geneva made her sit down on a cold bench nearby.

She looked Polina deep in the eye. ”How do you feel about this?” She asked.

And there, in the middle of a metro station, Polina opened up. She told about how she had fallen in love with Mélovin, about him biting her, everything. She talked about the evening, about the ballet and what Mélovin had revealed.

Geneva listened patiently Polina’s almost hysterical story. It did good to talk to someone. Polina’s worries and doubts began to seem smaller and almost unreasonable. Polina almost started to regret leaving Mélovin.

After she had finished, Geneva said:

”Of course this is all very shocking for you. I understand that you feel confused after all this. I don’t want to pressure you to any decision, no. But I want to make it clear for you that Mélovin truly loves you. You should hear how he talks about you. Polina, you drive him crazy! I have lived with him for six years, known him for fifteen. Not once has he been so in love. He says that everyone else sees him as a vampire and is either fetishing him for it or afraid of him. You see him as Mélovin, as a real person. You’re really a special lady, Polina.”

Something moved inside Polina as she registered Geneva's words. She was now feeling guilty for making so quick decisions.

”And you are sure that he doesn’t date any other girls or have more secrets?”

”One hundred percent. He is very sincere and hates all lying. Yes, he sucks blood from people, boys and girls, but it’s nothing romantic. Vampires do that for living.”

”Okay… Will he be mad if I come back?”

”He’ll only be happy. He’s been waiting to be with you all this week. But Polina, if you need more time to think, you can of course come later and I will say Mélovin about it.”

Polina was silent for a moment. The decision was slowly forming in her head.

Was it smart? No. Polina was sure she would regret it later, but now she chose to damn all the consequences. Because after all that happened, Polina was deeply in love with Mélovin. And she wanted to be with him as much as it was possible, even for only one month.

Polina got up so fast that Geneva winced.

”I will come back”, she said.

”Are you sure?” Geneva asked. ”I didn’t mean to…”

”No, it’s fine. I want to date Mélovin for this one month. He’s a very special man too.”

”He’ll be happy”, Geneva said with a smile. ”But now I suggest that we first go to the toilet.”

After a moment Polina undestood why. The tears had completely messed her make-up and now she looked like a heavy metal singer – who had a bad makeup artist.

After washing the make-up off, Polina and Geneva began to walk back towards Mélovin’s home. On the way they talked a little about their lives. Geneva worked at a gym and volunteered at a pet shelter. On her free time she liked to watch movies, listen to music and practise karate. 

It was a short conversation, but Polina felt like a friendship sparked between them.

-

Geneva clicked a key in the lock and opened the door. Polina walked inside, hands shaking and looking for Mélovin. She found him in his own room.

Polina had thought that Mélovin would be upset, even mad. But nothing could’ve prepared her for what she now saw.

Mélovin was sitting by his desk, face buried in his hands. His whole body was trembling as he sobbed and muttered something Polina didn’t catch.

He raised his head when he heard that someone walked in. Polina could never forget the look on Mélovin’s face. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and tears made his cheeks glitter. All the beautiful light had vanished from his eyes that now held an empty gaze.

”Did you forget something?” Mélovin asked with a raspy voice.

”No, Mélovin, I want to apologize.”

”What made you change your mind?” Mélovin said in a hurt tone that broke Polina from inside.

”I… I love you too much to leave you, even though it would be wiser.

”Mél, I am sorry for treating you like this. I should have thought better. Now I realised I am too badly in love with you to let you go.”

After hearing this, a hint of hope sparked up in Mélovin’s eyes. He looked like he wanted but didn’t dare to believe what he had just heard.

”You – you will stay with me?” he barely whispered.

”You know, you’re not getting rid of me that easily”, Polina joked.

In a second Mélovin got up, walked to Polina, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. His eyes were burning.

”Never scare me like that again”, he said.

”Don’t worry, I’ll be yours, I pro-”

Mélovin’s lips interrupted her.

The kiss was soft, yet full of emotions. A fire sparked inside Polina as she kissed Mélovin back. Polina wrapped her arms around Mélovin and pressed as close to him as it was possible. Nothing else than the two of them existed anymore. All that mattered were Mélovin's soft and warm lips firmly against hers.

Polina and Mélovin pulled apart for air, but neither of them couldn’t stand it for long. Both were in desperate need of becoming one again.

Mélovin took Polina by the waist and lifted her up to his desk. Then he leaned in and kissed her again.

This time, the kiss was more rough, more passionate. The fire inside Polina was roaring. She kissed Mélovin with all the love and passion she had for him, and the vampire gave back with an equal force.

Next, Polina felt Mélovin’s tongue against her lips. She let him in more than willingly. Polina ran her own tongue against Mélovin’s sharp teeth, tasting a tiny bit of the wine they drank on the balcony.

-

They didn't stop until the sun was almost up. Geneva came to the room to remind them about it, carrying a pyjama for Polina. She smirked at their surprised faces and left without a word. Mélovin lifted Polina on his arms, which caused her to let out a high-pitched scream. He carried her upstairs and threw her on his bed. After changing into pyjamas, the both of them were ready for sleep. Mélovin gave Polina a kiss for goodnight and whispered: "Thank god that you came back!" "No, thank Geneva", Polina answered and smirked. Mélovin lay down next to Polina. She snuggled closer to the warmth of the vampire and Mélovin held her even tighter. 

"I am sorry for being such a drama queen today", Polina said once more.

"You've apologized well enough. I am sorry too, I should've been honest. But I was scared that you'd leave me after hearing that. And I really want to be with you." 

Polina felt her insides melt to the statement.

"You sure that there wasn't irreversible love potion in my wine?" Polina asked. "'Cause that's how I feel like."

"I wouldn't be surprised if there really was", Mélovin said before falling asleep. "Trust me, I feel the same."


	8. 8

Polina felt like she lived in a dream for the next week. Whenever she could, she went to Mélovin’s casino to meet him. Because Mélovin was only awake at night, Polina’s sleeping schedule became terrible. But she couldn’t care less.

On the weekend Polina went again to Mélovin’s place. They watched movies, played cards – and kissed. For a few hours in a night Mélovin disappeared to have some blood. Polina found it strange how she was now completely fine when Mélovin told her that.

Mélovin had to sleep during all the daytime, and as tired as Polina was staying up for all night, she often woke up hours before Mélovin. That time she spent with Geneva – and Marina, who turned out to be Geneva’s new girlfriend.

”Yeah, we met when I went to the casino to see Mélovin. We changed phone numbers, and now we’re dating… Just like you two amorettos”, Marina teased.

”Wow… that’s awesome! Now we can spend a lot of time together!”

And they did. When Mélovin and Polina went to casino, movies, club or a concert, Geneva and Marina often came too. 

Polina and Mélovin took all their free time and spent it together. It was still October, but the end of November was still way too close. 

At that time she learnt to know Mélovin better. He had a strong will and got easily impatient. At any game, he was very competitive and blamed the other if he was about to lose. 

Geneva had said that all vampires had some violent characteristics, because killing had been part of their nature. But Mélovin didn’t show a hint of violence. Even though he often argued with Polina over the smallest of things, he was very kind, sweet and sincere. And it made Polina fall in love with him even more.

Beside Geneva, Mélovin had a few friends. Polina got also to spend time with Luka, Artyom, Dasha and Nastya. They were all very nice to Polina and she relaxed with them quite fast.

Polina’s studies were terribly behind from the others, but she didn’t care. The passionate look on Mélovin’s eyes just before he kissed Polina was enough to make it all worth failing some exams.

-

On the last day of October, Mélovin asked Polina to come to a halloween party at a night club. His friend, vampire as well, had given him some discount coupons. Polina didn’t mind having a little party, and on halloween evening she went to meet Mélovin at nightclub ’Dark Princess’.

Polina had spent her afternoon with Marina. Together they had made Polina into a dark princess, matcing the club’s name. Polina was wearing black skirt and top with a large silver belt and a cross necklace. Marina helped her with makeup and handed her a final skull-bracelet before she left.

”I am so proud of you”, Marina said, fake crying because Polina was finally wearing something black. ”That black eyeshadow looks perfect on you, you should wear it more often.”

”You wish.” Polina rolled her eyes, thanked Marina for help and left.

Polina had spent a lot of effort on dressing up, but it was nothing compared to Mélovin. Polina’s jaw dropped when she recognised the man who was waiting for her in front of the Dark Princess.

Mélovin had put make-up on his face so it looked like wounded. He had long, blood red fake nails and contact lenses. Like Polina, he had black eyeshadow on his eyelids. He held his hand out when Polina came to him. Polina took it and together they went inside the club filled with people in halloween costumes.

It was one of the best nights in Polina’s life. Mélovin’s arms around her made her relax as the two of them danced song after song. Once in a while they went to have some drinks or took part on the karaoke at the back of the club. They sang Lady Gaga songs and in Mélovin sang a jazz song. His voice fit the song amazingly and Polina wasn’t the only one to cheer loudly after Mélovin had finished the song.

Polina walked up to Mélovin. ”Ever considered releasing your own music or performing? I think you’d do pretty good”, she said and gave him a kiss on cheek. Mélovin muttered ”Maybe”, but was clearly impressed.

As the night went on, more vampires arrived at the club. Mélovin seemed to know many of them and stopped to greet someone a couple of times. Polina had forgotten about her special scent until she started getting some thirsty looks. Mélovin snapped to anyone if he noticed. Some vampires were more determined, but backed away under Mélovin’s furious gaze. At that point Polina started to understand what Geneva meant by vampires’ violent side.

Polina enjoyed a lot, but the vampires around her made her slightly uncomfortable, and around three in the morning she and Mélovin decided to leave.

On their way back they stopped by a bridge over Dnepr. It was three in the morning, and no one was in sight. Polina leaned on the railing and watched the river flowing below.

Mélovin took her by the shoulder and pulled her back. Polina snorted. ”Overprotective”, she teased, but Mélovin’s smile made her voice weak.

”Isn’t it strange to think how fast time passes by?” Polina asked. ”We only have one month before…” she couldn’t finish the sentence.

Mélovin tensed immediately. 

”No, I’m not going to leave you, don’t worry.” He relaxed again. ”I just want you to stay. Forever”, Polina continued.

”I am sorry that I can’t do anything about that”, Mélovin said. ”But I did one thing that will help us.”

”What, did you learn a spell that can slow time?” Polina asked.

”No, but I quit my job at the casino.” Polina was just realising what it meant, when Mélovin said: ”Now we can spend time together also in the evenings –”

This time it was Mélovin who got interrupted. Polina almost jumped on him and kissed him fiercely. Mélovin was clearly surprised, but kissed back with enthusiasm. His eyes were shining brighter than ever when they parted.

”You’re incredible”, he said under his breath.

There was no doubt that this was the best halloween in Polina’s life.


	9. 9

About a week later, when they were again out for the night, Mélovin got a message on his phone. Vasili, his friend, was going to host a birthday party on the coming Friday.

”Do you want to come? It’s in Odessa. I could show you some places on the city.”

Polina agreed immediately. She had never been to Odessa and what would be better than to explore the city with Mélovin?

So on Friday morning, they took a plane and landed in Odessa a few hours later. 

It was a daytime flight, and Mélovin had to wear sunglasses all the time. Polina was glad Mélovin got some sleep in the plane, because he got easily grumpy when he was tired. 

From the airport, they went to Vasili’s place, because they could stay there overnight. Sleepy Vasili came to open the door, sunglasses on. Mélovin went back to sleep as soon as they got in. Polina slept also a little, but woke up at four in the afternoon. She tried to study, but couldn’t concentrate at all and eventually gave up. She drew some sketches for the rest of the day.

The party started at ten. It was a typical house party with a lot of people and music. Vampires appearently had similar music taste than humans, because many radio hits were played in here too. Though Polina heard a girl complain to her friend that in the 80’s people could still make good music, with real instruments.

Polina and Mélovin did the usual; danced and talked with people. Mélovin introduced Polina to so many people that she forgot their names immediately. Artyom, Luka and Dasha were there too, and they took a heated match with Vasili’s Singstar game. Mélovin ended up winning, leaving Luka mad – he was very near to get the victory too.

Mélovin, Artyom, Luka and Dasha started another game on playstation, but Polina wasn’t in the mood of playing. A few drinks had made Polina social, and she walked to a table nearby and chose to join two girls who were talking there.

She recognised Vasili’s girlfriend Svetlana, who was notably tall. The other girl appeared to be a fairy called Ksenia. She was very interested about Polina’s immunity to vampires’ memory skill.

”I’m curious, because fairies have that skill. But you don’t seem to be a fairy”, she said. Svetlana proved that by saying that Polina didn’t smell like a fairy.

Any way, Polina was interested about fairies and Ksenia was willing to teach her all about them. She told about different types of fairies; for example healers, artistic fairies, traveller fairies and nature fairies, which Geneva was. 

Polina was disappointed when Geneva had to leave. They gave each other phone numbers and Polina promised to visit Ksenia later. She continued her night with Svetlana and Dasha, who had also got bored of playing.

They chattered for a while, and turned out that they had a lot in common. Sveta and Dasha were also interested about music and art and highly supported women’s rights – they weren’t excellent in the vampire society either.

She would have liked to continue the conversation, but staying up and the drinks made her tired. When she fell asleep while she was talking, Svetlana poked her awake and commanded that she had to go sleep. Polina mumbled that she didn’t want to, but Svetlana took her by shoulders and half carried her upstairs to the bedroom.

Polina and Mélovin stayed also for the next day, because Mélovin definitely wanted to show Polina places around Odessa.

When the sun had set and Mélovin had got up, he and Polina got out of the house and started their guided tour, as Polina called it.

The cold night air felt good against Polina’s face. Mélovin’s voice was deep and calm when he showed Polina his favourite places. They visited the park of Taras Shevchenko, a nice plaza at the centre, the port of Odessa and Mélovin’s favourite bridge. The city was beautiful during the night, when the city was almost empty. They ended their tour on Langeron beach. The night air smelled salty, and the slight wind made small waves crash on the sand. The dark sea reflected the moon crescent.

”Here I used to go to swim when I was alive during summertime”, he said. It would’ve sounded comical if it hadn’t been so true. They shared a couple of kisses on the sand.

The plane would leave at ten in the morning. Mélovin didn’t like it, but there were no other flights available. They came back to Vasili’s place just when Vasili and Svetlana were leaving. They said they were going to play tennis with two of their friends. ”Wanna come with us?” Vasili asked.

Polina and Mélovin decided to go. They still had five hours before they’d leave to the airport and nothing else to do.

Vasili’s friends Sergei and Volodymyr seemed nice, pretty young vampires. Neither of them had visited Kyiv in years and they asked a lot about what it was like to live there and what they did there. Polina found it a little odd and funny that someone could be so curious.

They had a few heated tennis games first on teams, then on pairs. At first Polina was useless at playing and could barely hit the ball. But she improved and a while later she started actually enjoy the game. She had a fierce battle going on with Mélovin and they continued even after the others had left. 

They slammed the ball both with rage. Polina got a point and smirked triumphantly. Mélovin narrowed his eyes. ”You’ll pay for that one”, he said in a dangerously calm tone.

Polina got another point. She hit the ball to Mélovin who hit it back. Polina swung her racket but missed the ball – which hit her right in the face. Polina held her nose for a while, but continued the game. She refused to let Mélovin win.

She passed the ball to Mélovin, but he didn’t concentrate on the game anymore and missed the ball clearly. His eyes were fixed on Polina’s face.

At that point Polina realised something liquid was draining from her nose. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw how Mélovin’s eyes were shining.

Polina got an idea. She knew it was risky, but she said: ”I think you deserve a little prize for controlling yourself so well.”

Polina had barely said it when Mélovin had already ran in front of her and pressed his mouth against Polina’s upper lip and nose.

It wasn’t rough or violent. Even though Mélovin was shaking with lust, he was extremely gentle. Polina started to giggle when she felt Mélovin’s tongue tickle against her nostrils. Mélovin licked the blood slowly, as if he was trying to enjoy the taste as long as possible. The nose kept bleeding for about five minutes, but Polina wouldn’t have minded for it to last longer. When Mélovin drank the last drop of blood and parted, he looked like he was the one who got hit by the ball.

Appearently it was a good prize, Polina thought.


	10. 10

After the trip to Odessa, Polina and Mélovin continued their lives in Kyiv. Polina tried desperately to catch up with her studies, but found it useless. So she spent all her free time with Mélovin and tried not to think about the fact that it was already the the last weekend of November. 

It meant that Mélovin would die next Thursday. Of course Polina knew that Mélovin’s death wouldn’t be final, he would wake up again on next October. Still, Polina couldn’t bear the thought of being apart for ten months.

Mélovin and Polina hadn’t visited Casino Lunaire in a while, and decided to spend their evening there. Even though Mélovin didn’t work there anymore, he was welcomed. Polina was delighted when Viktor came to play with them. But it wasn’t the only surprise. Just when they were starting, Sergey and Volodymyr walked to them and asked if they could join. 

”Oh, hey! What brings you here?” Mélovin asked.

”After listening to you, we thought that this city would be worth a visit. So far it hasn’t disappointed.” 

Sergey and Volodymyr turned out to be good players – and funny guys. They joked about everything and sometimes made all the others laugh as well. They both ordered beer, but Polina strongly suspected that they were already drunk. However, it hadn’t slowed down their sense, because they gave a good challenge even to Mélovin and Viktor.

They played for a while, until Volodymyr accidentally pushed his beer over. Polina screamed and backed with her chair just in time to save her dress, but the others weren’t that fortunate. Mélovin’s fine suit and trousers were now soaked with beer. He glared at Volodymyr, who tried to ease the situation by saying ”Sorry.” It didn’t soften Mélovin. He gave Volodymyr another angry gaze and went to the bathroom to clean his clothes. Viktor also got up to take some wipes to clean up the table. 

Polina was left alone with Sergey and Volodymyr. She felt awkward with them, until Sergey talked to her. ”We have something we can show you”, he said. ”Do you wanna see?”

They lead Polina near to the entrance, where their coats were hanging.

Before Polina could even scream, Sergey took her by the waist and carried her out of the door – that Volodymyr was holding open. Polina screamed, punched and kicked, but Sergey’s grip stayed firm.  
Soon Polina felt a hand open her mouth and pushing roughly a piece of clothing inside to silence her screaming. Together Volodymyr and Sergey carried Polina into the parking hall under the casino, towards a white, dented van. Polina tried to fight back, with no result. Volodymyr’s strong hands forced her hands behind her back and tied them together. 

Sergey and Volodymyr pushed Polina to the back of the van laughing with triumph.

”You can't even imagine how high values you have”, Sergey chuckled. ”With that smell… we will be millionaires! Shame that they don’t buy people that are already bitten, I’d be more than willing to have a taste…”

Polina got goosebumps. Volodymyr and Sergey weren’t just regular sex trafficers. They would sell her to vampires to have her blood. Polina tried desperaterly to fight and get out of the van. She was so scared that it was probably good that Volodymyr took a stone that was like from a coincidence in the van – and hit Polina hard in the head. Her eyesight became blurred, she felt sick and soon fell into unconsciousness.

Polina woke up feeling fuzzy. It took a while for her to realise where she was and what had happened. Panic rose to her throat at the second she woke back to reality. Right then she noticed that the van wasn’t moving and that both Sergey and Volodymyr got out of it. 

Seconds later, Sergey’s hands tore Polina up and forced her out of the van. Polina noticed they were on an abandoned gas station – in the middle of fields and forest. And now Sergey carried her deeper into the woods. Polina didn’t now what Sergey was going to do, but definitely not anything good.

Polina missed Mélovin more than ever and wanted his warmth, strength and the scent so much that it hurt. She wondered when Mélovin and Viktor had noticed that she was missing and where they were now.

Sergey stopped at a little meadow. He pressed Polina against a tree. Her wrists that were still tied behind her, complained when they were pressed in between her and a hard tree. But that was the smallest of Polina’s problems. Sergey asked Volodymyr to stay further and leaned closer to Polina.

From the flaming hunger and lust in Sergey’s eyes, Polina knew what was coming. She shivered when Sergey’s mouth crashed on her neck and two sharp teeth pierced through her skin. Slowly she felt Sergey sucking the blood out of her.

Polina hated the hopelessness. All the time she had thought that Mélovin would die before her, but now it appeared to be otherwise. Little by little, she felt herself weaken as the blood drained out. Polina cursed her own stupidity when she earlier had trusted in these two strangers.

”Mélovin, I’m sorry”, Polina whispered.

At the same moment Polina heard rustle and Volodymyr’s surprised scream. In a second, Sergey let go of Polina – or was torn away. 

Even in the darkness Polina knew who it was. Maybe miracles did happen.

Mélovin had come.

Polina’s knees buckled and she fell on the ground. Her eyes stayed open even though she wished she could close them.

Polina had never seen Mélovin so furious. He had revealed all his teeth – including the canines. All his face reflected enormous anger.

”Don’t you ever dare to hurt Polina like that”, Mélovin growled. Then he flipped.

He threw Sergey on the ground and almost jumped on him. Both of the men fought with a burning rage.

There was a sickening crack which was followed by silence. Mélovin stood up breathing heavily. He had wringed Sergey’s neck.

”Sorry, Polina, but I can’t let him hurt you", he said, looking at Sergey and apparently realizing what he had just done.

It was too much for Polina. She turned her head and threw up.

Further, Geneva had finished her fight with Volodymyr and was now walking towards Polina and Mélovin who was releasing her hands.

-

Polina couldn’t think clearly. Something had broken inside her. Yes, Sergey had bad intentions and was going to sell Polina for sex slave. Still, Polina couldn’t get out of her mind that Mélovin had killed him without any hesitation.

Polina didn’t know what to think about Mélovin anymore. She knew she should’ve thanked him for saving her life, but when he tried to approach, Polina pushed him away.

Geneva had also casted spells that made the nature kill Volodomyr, but Polina still found herself trusting the fairy more than Mélovin. 

The van’s door was left unlocked, so they got Polina’s purse from there, got in Mélovin’s car and started driving back to Kyiv. Mélovin was driving and Geneva was on the back seat with Polina.

Polina laid her head against Geneva’s shoulder and bursted in tears. She didn’t actually know why she cried, but it eased her feelings. It also cleared her mind.

”How did you find me?” she finally asked.

”Viktor has an app on his phone that could locate another phones by their numbers. I gave him your number, he gave me my phone and then I drove there as fast as I could.”

”And took Geneva with you.”

”Oh, yes. She’s a good fighter and has excellent sense of smell. She was vital for us. I couldn’t have been able to fight two vampires at once.”

Even though Polina’s mind was filled with thoughts, she fell asleep watching Mélovin drive, head still resting on Geneva’s shoulder.


	11. 11

It took Polina a few days to recover from the shock. She said she didn’t want to meet until she was ready. Mélovin was clearly disappointed, but didn’t protest.

Polina was glad that she could talk to Marina about what had happened. Marina listened carefully and promised as well to kill any vampire that dared to threaten Polina.

”I love you”, Polina said sincerely.

”What about Mélovin?” Marina said out loud the question that had bothered Polina for days.

In her heart she knew the answer.

-

That evening Polina sent Mélovin a message that she still loved him and was ready to meet again.

Mélovin didn’t even answer but ten minutes later he was outside Polina’s apartment.

”You alright?” he asked. Polina nodded.

”You still love me?” his voice weakened and was hardly a whisper.

”More than ever. Thank you for saving my life.”

Mélovin kissed Polina hard. ”Please believe me, I don’t want to be a killer. But sometimes my instinct takes over me. I can’t to much about it. I hate being so cruel.”

”I believe you, Mélovin. I am sorry for being an emotional wreck.”

”You don’t have to apologize anything, Polina. Now get in my car, I want to show you something.”

Polina almost laughed. ”That’s what Sergey and Volodymyr said too.”

At first Mélovin looked frightened, but relaxed when he noticed Polina was only joking. He turned the car radio on and started driving.

When they came to Mélovin’s place, Mélovin disappeared for a while and then came back carrying a black furry ball.

”Isn’t he cute?” Mélovin asked and handed the kitten to Polina. It sniffed Polina’s hair and clothes and looked at her with wide eyes.

”Adorable”, Polina said sincerely. ”Where did you get him?”

”From Geneva’s shelter. She loves cats, but after the latest one died, she didn’t want to have a cat for years. Now she finally got this one. She named him Pedro. Don’t ask me why.”

”Hi, Pedro”, Polina said and pet the small creature.

Mélovin took the kitten back. It seemed to relax in Mélovin’s lap.

”He loves you”, Polina said.

”Yes, he does”, Mélovin said smugly and began petting Pedro.

Polina had seen Mélovin showing love many times, but this was something new for her. She felt like her heart might burst when she watched Mélovin petting the small cat that now had started purring. The smile on Mélovin’s face was absolutely priceless.

-

Two days later Polina got to learn another new side of Mélovin.

Polina had come to meet Mélovin by metro. The front door was open, so Polina got in. When she got to Mélovin’s room, she was greeted by a strange sight.

Mélovin was standing on his desk, holding a thick book in his hands. He was staring on the floor with a terrified look.

When Polina saw what Mélovin was watching, she bursted out laughing. 

A small spider was running across the room.

”N-not funny! Ta-take it away, please!” Mélovin asked in a shaky voice.

Polina was still laughing, but went to Mélovin’s desk and took some piece of paper.

Mélovin squeaked, when the spider began to come closer to the desk.

”Hurry up!”

Spiders weren’t Polina’s favourite either, but she didn’t want to kill them. So she made the spider run to the paper and quickly took it outside.

Polina came back, wiping tears of laughter off her eyes.

”I can’t believe this”, she muttered. ”A vampire who is afraid of spiders. Perfect.”

”You shut up!” Mélovin told her and refused to talk to her for two hours.


	12. 12

The end of November was getting closer and closer. It became even harder to not think what was ahead.

It was Monday, twenty-fifth of November. After school and work, Polina had got home because sun hadn’t set yet. Polina was breaking down. Mélovin hadn’t even died yet and Polina was already this desperate. She didn’t want to know what would happen when December would start.

Polina was sitting on the floor, silent tears streaming down her face when she received a phone call. It was Marina.

”Hey, is it okay if I come? I need to talk to you”, she said in a tone that told she had some struggles too.

Polina hoped that Marina could somehow take her thoughts away from Mélovin. Or that her presence would help her.

Half an hour later Marina stumbled through Polina’s door. She looked like she was holding herself, but about to break any second.

”What happened?”

”Mom found out”, Marina said, hopeless.

”Found out that…” Polina gasped.

”She found out that I am a lesbian. So she kicked me out of the family and refused to pay my rent anymore.”

”Oh, fuck”, was all Polina could say.

”Not that I mind kicking out of family. I don’t need those homophobic idiots in my life… But the rent. Polina, you know that I am broke. What will I do?” She asked before starting to cry hysterically.  
Polina held her friend close as she cried and tried to think. Then she came up with an idea.

”Marina?”, Polina asked.

”Yes”, she mumbled.

”You are together with Geneva, aren’t you? Maybe you could start living with her? You will have even more space now when…” Polina’s words messed up before she started sobbing too.

”Hey, that’s a good idea, I’ll think of that. And remember that even after Mélovin dies, I and Geneva and all your friends will still be here with you. And Mélovin will wake up next year and love you as much as he does now.”

Polina buried her face into Marina’s shoulder and tried to believe her words. They held each other until the sun set and they both left to Mélovin’s place.

-

During the last days of November, all Mélovin’s friends had come to say goodbye and wish him ’Happy death’. Polina didn’t want to leave from his side for a second, and for three days in a row she asked Marina to write her name to the lecture participant list.

Mélovin had agreed that Marina could live in his room for the next ten months and even said her part of the water and electricity bill could be taken from his account. Marina tried to protest at first, but Mélovin didn’t change his mind.

”I have money more than I need. It’s my responsibility to help you.” He said strictly and made sure the conversation had ended.

-

The final night arrived. Mélovin’s bed had been carried to the cellar and he had put everything on their places. Marina had brought most of her things into her new flat. Everything was ready for Mélovin to descend to a long rest for the next ten months.

Except for Polina.

Oh, how much she wished that there were 31 days in November! 

Polina was waiting Mélovin outside her flat. The vampire had promised to take her for one last walk around Kyiv.

When Mélovin arrived, Polina squeaked in surprise. Mélovin looked like he was in his halloween costume again. This time, though, Polina saw that it wasn’t make-up. He had several smaller scratches on his face and a nasty wound by the corner of his mouth. He had also got a black eye.

”What happened, Mél? When were you fighting?” Polina asked, worried.

”Well, last night when you had already left, I went out for a while. It turned out to be a mistake. Sergey’s and Volodymyr’s friend came to me, planning to have a little revenge.”

”Did you kill him too?” Polina asked.

”No, he ran away when he realised he couldn’t beat me. I don’t know how many allies he has but I suggest you to be careful.”

Polina was relieved that nothing worse had happened, but was still restless.

”Do you think he will try again tonight?” Polina asked.

”It’s possible, but I want to spend this night with you so much that I’ll take that risk”, Mélovin said with a gentle voice. Polina felt her heart melt at the statement. She gave Mélovin a quick kiss on the scratched cheek.

Polina and Mélovin walked around the nightly Kyiv, all the streets, bridges and parks. Polina squeezed Mélovin’s hand tightly, wanting to hold on forever.

They stopped multiple times and shared many passionate kisses. They didn’t bother taking a metro and walked all the way to Mélovin’s home. Polina leaned against Mélovin and let him hold her tight. Somehow she managed to focus on the moment and enjoy the sensation of Mélovin’s presence.

Geneva and Marina hugged Mélovin for the last time before they went to sleep. Tears glittered in Geneva’s eyes. She gave Mélovin kisses on cheeks, forehead and nose.

”Have a good rest”, she said.

Polina and Mélovin went to the cellar. There was a little cold, but Polina felt Mélovin’s touch warming her all way through. They threw their coats off and immediately tangled to each other.

Polina pressed her lips against Mélovin’s over and over again. She hadn’t ever felt so desperate but strong desire. Nothing else mattered anymore but Mélovin. His lips, his hands on Polina’s back, his warm body and soft hair against Polina’s fingers. The smell of his cedar cologne. The fire behind the grey and white eye when they needed to pull apart for air.

From lips, they continued kissing each other on cheeks, ears, jaw and neck. Slowly but surely they undressed each other to be as close as possible.

It felt like time had stopped and Polina wished it actually did. They were having another little break when Polina got an idea.

”Mélovin, I don’t think I have thanked you well enough for saving my life”, Polina said.

”What do you mean?” Mélovin asked impatiently, annoyed that Polina had interrupted their moment.

Polina smirked meaningfully and bowed her head to the side, revealing her neck and the quickly pulsing arteries on it.

Mélovin’s eyes widened.

”Are you really ready for that?” he asked. 

Polina nodded. ”What would a final night be without a special treat?”

Mélovin looked like he couldn’t believe his luck and placed his lips on Polina’s neck.

His teeth pierced through Polina’s soft skin and through the vein. Polina could feel the blood starting to come out of the wounds and Mélovin’s tongue carefully collecting each drop.

Mélovin and Polina were so busy loving each other that neither noticed that the wound on the corner Mélovin’s mouth had opened again and started bleeding. Neither noticed that Mélovin’s blood got mixed with Polina’s.

-

Mélovin sucked Polina as long as he dared and then returned back to kissing and touching her. By the dawn Polina had fallen asleep. Mélovin pressed a last, long kiss on Polina’s warm lips, then dressed up again and hurried to the cellar as the sun began to rise. He didn’t want to cause Polina the pain of seeing him dead.

As Mélovin got to his bed in the cellar like he had done multiple times before, he wished harder than ever that Polina would still be around when he’d wake up next time. He didn't know what he would do without her. Thinking about Polina and how much he loved her, Mélovin fell into the familiar, deep coma.

-

As she woke up, Polina felt immediately cold and empty. She tried to fall asleep again to forget the reality, but couldn’t.

Mélovin was dead.

Polina couldn’t get herself up from the couch. Her head was aching, the daylight felt too bright and all of her body felt extremely heavy. But most of all, her heart was aching. Polina saw no reason to get up when Mélovin wasn’t going to greet her, smile at her or play some poker with her.

From time to time, the fact that Mélovin was gone hit her so hard that she started crying. If she missed Mélovin this much already, Polina didn’t know how she could get through the ten months that were ahead.

That’s what you asked for, told the voice inside her. You chose to date him!

Polina knew that it was true. But in her heart she also knew that the two months of happiness she spent with Mélovin were worth all of the days spent apart. Nothing in the world could make Polina trade away her love for Mélovin.

It was almost evening when Polina finally got up from the couch and went to the toilet. Her mouth tasted bitter, so she decided to go and get some water. Geneva and Marina weren’t in the house, which was good to Polina. She wasn’t in the mood to talk with anyone.

Polina had a strange feeling in all her body, but didn’t pay much attention to that – before she tried to drink water from the glass. Her canines scratched the glass, making high noises. Polina gasped in shock and started coughing loudly after drinking the water at the same time.

She hurried into the toilet. It couldn’t be true. 

But the mirror didn’t lie. Polina’s canines were now twice as long as they used to be and sharp as knives. Polina also noticed that her look had got fiercer and that her smell had got better. There was no use on denying it.

Polina had become a vampire.


End file.
